The reason why
by stuckatschool
Summary: Just a comparison of Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee


_**Something quick and sweet comparing the two men in Fionna's life. **_

_**Disclaimer: If i owned adventure, not only would i have given Marshall Lee, there would have been alot on Fionna and Marshall Lee cuddling :3**_

**_Fionna confused a lot of people._**

_**Everyone thought that she was going to end up with Prince Gumball.**_

_**Even the adventuress herself for awh****ile**_.

Prince Gumball was safe.

In a manner of speaking at least. He loved all his people, and always made sure they knew it.

Prince Gumball was steady

He always knew what he wanted and stuck with his decisions until the end. He never changed his mind without careful planning and consideration.

Prince Gumball needed her.

The Ice Queen was always trying to kidnap him, so Fionna always need to be there to rescue him, and Gumball was always really appreciative.

Prince Gumball was smart.

He could crack a million year old puzzle in seconds. He knew every mathematical equations in existence. And Fionna often went to him whenever she wanted to know something.

Prince Gumball was dependable

He was always where he said he was. He always told people if he was going somewhere and made sure to tell Fionna if he was not going to be available

_**Everyone was significantly shocked when Fionna fell in love with Marshall Lee, Vampire King.**_

Marshall Lee was dangerous.

He loved scary pranks, and sometimes forgot when he was being a bit too evil. He hung out with dangerous monsters and didn't care for other people.

Marshall Lee was erratic.

He decided to do something, then changed his mind. Then changed it again. Fionna would never know what he was thinking.

Marshall Lee didn't need anyone

The Ice Queen stayed away from Marshall Lee. Fionna didn't know why, and honestly was afraid to ask. The vampire was tough as nails and knew how to take care of himself.

Marshall Lee was smart too.

Just not science smart. He knew where the most evil monsters dwelt .He knew which mushrooms were the most poisonous. Math and science were useless to him, but he was a valuable ally to Fionna in a fight.

Marshall Lee was random.

He would make plans with Fionna, then not show up. He would disappear for weeks on end, never mentioning where he was going, or when he was coming back, leaving Fionna to worry about her friend.

_**But even though Prince Gumball was everything she could want in her life, Marshall Lee was everything she needed.**_

Fionna lived for danger.

It was everything to her. And Gumball could never understand that.

But Marshall did.

Marshall gave her thrills and adventure, and she kept him in check and helped understand the term " taking it too far" which many people were grateful for.

Fionna herself was always on the move.

She couldn't just stay in one place for too long. She need to run. Jump. Climb. Fly( Gumball couldn't carry her above the clouds in her arms and make her feel the rain in her hands). Steady wasn't her thing.

Fionna needed Marshall Lee.

And while it's true that he didn't need her to rescue him, he need her love to keep him going. He just need her. He wasn't a king in distress, and she wasn't his protector. But When push came to shove, when that ogre hut her a bit to hard, her vampire was there to help. Not rescue but help. And even though she would grumble about not needing to be saved, secretly, it was nice to know he was always watching out for her.

Fionna was smart in her own way,

Sure, she didn't know a lot about science or math. She probably couldn't identify the most poisonous bugs in a bunch or tell what sub spices of troll one was. But she knew that if you tickle a rock monster under the chin, it would become paralyzed. She knew that you had exactly 3 minutes to properly set a broken elbow before it was permanently damaged. And she knew that Marshall was kind and gentle, if only around her ( which was good because she also knew she was a bit jealous)

Fionna was reliable.

Gumball could count on her to help with the giant problem. Cake could count on her to make a delicious breakfast every morning. And Marshall Lee could count on her to be worried and angry whenever he got back from where ever he went. But Fionna could count on Marshall Lee to fill her house with treasure and flowers as an apology. And while it didn't make her forgive and forget, it did remind her that even though he went away, he would always come back to her.

**A lot of people didn't understand their relationship. But that was ok. They understood it.**

**It was simple and complicated.**

**It was sweet and bitter.**

**It was sun and night**

**It was them**

**And in the end, all that mattered was that they loved each other.**


End file.
